Rhino (Info) Tab
Rhino is a tank Warframe with great crowd control options and tends to work best in a group, however skilled use of his abilities can make a strong solo Warframe. His high value base armour and shields make Rhino very resilient when compared to other Warframes, meaning both the Armour (Steel Fiber) and Shield (Redirection) mods scale very well for him. Any Health (Vitality) gained makes use of his high armour and allows him to take much more damage before needing to resort to his defensive skills. Clever timing of his abilities can help both Rhino and his team avoid huge amounts of damage, while enabling much more damage to be dealt. Rhino Charge Sends him dashing forward in a straight line, killing any enemies with low enough health, and knocking down any survivors. This knockdown effect isn't shared by Excalibur's Slash Dash, making it a more useful tool for crowd control. Its un-upgraded range is very low but it scales well at Levels 2 and 3 - especially when combined with the Continuity mod. While it does not deal as much damage as Slash Dash, it is still an energy efficient and useful tool in Rhino's arsenal. A direct charge often results in very little damage, sometimes not even knocking down your target and stops your Charge early. Instead of charging directly at a target or group, aim to charge alongside them, hitting them multiple times for increased damage and knocking them down. If you cannot charge between enemies, jump and charge above them, trampling them into the ground as well as increasing your chance for headshot damage. Just remember that it does not compare to Slash Dash for damage, its knockdown is the key effect. In an energy plentiful mission and/or the Streamline mod the slow base speed of Rhino may encourage its use as a fast mode of transportation, especially as it can be used in mid-air. Iron Skin Reduces up to 80% incoming damage for Rhino by a percentage as well as making him immune to: stuns, staggers, and knockdowns, all the while being able to move unhindered. Its duration is increased substantially by upgrading the ability itself and by using Continuity, making it even more efficient when considering the low initial energy cost. Unfortunately, Iron Skins cannot be shared with the team so a Rhino must make sure that he is either tanking, dealing damage/crowd control in a high damage situation, completing an objective or helping to revive downed team members to make best use of this ability. Combined with Continuity, Flow and Streamline mods can result in minutes of reduced damage. Players protected by Iron Skin can also move through Corpus lasers, allowing team members to pass through, though a Rhino Charge is more energy efficient. Know how long your Iron Skin will last and be ready to cast it again if necessary. Radial Blast A 360° area of effect knockdown and moderate damage dealer, cheap for just 75 energy. Creating a shockwave within a certain radius around him, it can kill or severely damage only lightly armoured enemies. The good damage versus light units makes it particularly suitable for Infested or Corpus in general, as it also bypasses Moa Shockwaves, Runner explosions and Ancient when used and hits aerial drones & cameras. The damage can be inconsistent at times, meaning to kill even higher level enemies (30-35+) at Lvl 3 may require two or more uses - certainly not an efficient use of energy. Utilizing a high level Streamline mod and/or Flow can go some way to help killing large groups a possibility, however it remains a crowd control skill for temporarily grounding all enemies and some bosses, an effect that is handled in superior form by Rhino Stomp - as such, at the higher level alerts or defense it is probably best left un-upgraded for an efficient use of this effect unless a wide radius is desired. Rhino Stomp The ultimate and second 360° area of effect 'knockdown' skill for Rhino. Enemies are lifted, making very little horizontal motion, essentially falling in place. Rhino himself is not slowed down after activation, leaving you free to begin carving them up, open fire or make a break for it. The effective knockdown time and range is much larger than Radial Blast, even if left un-upgraded. A Stomp is a death sentence for the enemies of a competent team but relies on them being aware that the aerial enemies are only temporarily incapacitated and must be targeted. Where Blast feels lacking in damage as you progress, Rhino Stomps is barely noticeable: a true crowd control ability. As this works against a lot of bosses this skill is arguably much more well rounded than Blast despite the increased energy cost. A well timed stomp against a huge group of enemies/boss can buy time for multiple revival, reloading, shield regeneration or simply make a moving target much easier to shoot/melee. |gameimage = RhinoStomp.png|cardimage = RhinoStompCard.png}} Tips *Rhino's base sprint speed is amongst the slowest of the Warframes. Keep this in mind when dealing with impatient team mates playing faster frames or when running from fast-paced enemies such as disgruntled Infested or Corpus Moa. Adding a sprint speed mod (Rush) of 20% or more is usually considered enough to keep up with other players and reduce the frustration from such a slow base speed. *While Rhino's role of a tank is helped by his high armour and shield stats eventually he is forced to depend more on Iron Skin, Radial Blast and Rhino Stomp than Rhino Charge. Use your energy wisely, instead of spamming Rhino Charge as if you were playing Excalibur and using Slash Dash. *Rhino's Rhino Stomp is a real life saver if being swarmed by enemies, since it removes them from combat and gives you the opportunity to take take cover, reload, deal damage etc. *If deciding between Rhino or Frost, consider what type of tank role do you wish to fulfill. Frost has a higher damage AoE skill but he is otherwise more focused on dispatching a singular target from a static position. However Rhino is more suited to a very mobile and mass crowd control style, using Iron Skin to tank damage and his Charge, Blast or Stomp to turn enemies into easy targets. Category:Tabview